Quarantined
" " is the 4th episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 18, 2013. This is the 24th episode overall. Plot Bree isn't giving missions her full attention, and gets exposed to dangerous chemicals. When everyone finds out she was exposed to a life threatening, toxic chemical, Donald quarantined Bree. Meanwhile, Adam and Chase go on a mission to find what chemical it was and give it to Donald in order for him to make the antidote. However, Bree escapes quarantine to see Owen, but the side effects kick in and it's up to Leo to find her and bring her back before the chemical becomes unstoppable and incurable. Story The trio is sent on a mission to stop a company from dumping chemical waste in the ocean. Bree shows up late, not in her mission suit, saying she was hanging out with a new guy named Owen. Adam and Chase roll their eyes and Bree starts the work, going through the bins she must remove the toxins from. Her brothers walk away, and she receives a text from Owen, distracting her. Toxic gas leaks into the air, causing Bree to get contaminated. When Bree tries to leave her capsule the next morning, an alarm goes off and Leo finds that Bree's mission suit had never left the capsule on the mission night. Davenport concludes that Bree must be quarantined since she possibly was exposed to a toxic gas. He sends Adam and Chase on a mission to search for what Bree was exposed to. They use Davenport's latest invention, a gadget that makes a hologram of the room, making the user seem invisible. Adam and Chase have trouble finding the correct bin of toxic chemical, until Chase introduces a new power; Fingerprinting. He locates Bree's fingerprints on a bin and tells Davenport what she was exposed to. Davenport is terrified, saying it is life-threatening and causes connection from the brain to muscles to be cut off. However, Chase and Adam's invisifying gadget runs out of battery and a guard catches them. Leo and Bree talk about what she was exposed to. Adam and Chase are tied to a pole and Chase asks Adam (who was blinded when the gadget broke) if he can see yet and Adam makes a short joke, as usual. A man comes and asks how they knew about the project and they tell him that he just confirmed it. Davenport puts on a cyber mask to disguise himself as someone else, and tries to get Adam and Chase out but they don't recognize him. Adam slaps Davenport, causing him to transform back. The men attack, but the three of them manage to take down the thugs with relative ease. After the fight, the three quickly escape. Meanwhile, Leo is tasked with keeping Bree in her capsule, but he finds that she has already escaped to attend the art show Owen is participating in. He quickly goes to the school, to find that Bree's muscles have begun to go numb and she can barely move. He tries to drag Bree back home but she disagrees. She then crashes through Owens big painting of her. When Bree finally gets home, she has to quickly get the antidote before the effects of the chemical are permanent. The antidote works and they go upstairs to celebrate, but Bree's legs are still numb and she falls down, much to the group's amusement. Cast Main Cast: *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Guest Cast: *Ben Stillwell as Owen *Sean Whalen as Guard Trivia *A stunt double was used for Bree. *It is revealed that Bree and Ethan broke up. * This episode features are running gag where Adam thinks Donald is a witch. *Bree doesn't care about Owen's art, however, she claims he's cute and is the reason why she likes hanging out with him. Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Quarantined Category:Aired episodes Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:March Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in the Spring